elvenfandomcom-20200213-history
Adalarn
'''Adalarn '''is a forest elf kingdom, that is the largest elven establishment in the world. Built to isolate elves from the terrifying surrounding regions, and beyond. History Adalarn was founded in the year 932, originally as a simple town in the Elven Kingdom Avalon. It was founded because of its location along the West River and the lush forests and mountains around it. Its isolated location originally kept its population low, (but ironically would keep it high later on) and it became self sufficient as a fishing town. Expansion By 1344, the town had doubled, and the 111 year war between elves and man had forced many elves to flee here from forest kingdoms in the west. In 1349, Humans began invading North Larmas-West, and slowly wiped out avalon's holds in the north. Eventually this would lead the entire kingdom to fall, in the Battle of Avalon, all surviving elves fled to either Mythiel (if they were high elves) to the south or here if they were forest elves. Since the invasion targeted mostly high elves, Adalarn grew 14 times overnight and the influx of new refugees lead to the decision of Lord Rinpo of Kantor Forest to expand into the woods. The forest elves built homes like the onces they were used to on the outskirts, while the now downtown section grew with shops, stalls, and crafting areas. Restaurants selling fine elven food sprang up now combining the cuisine of all of Avalon's forest elven population into one city. after the fires and smoke settled the humans had control of all of the surrounding lands save for Mythiel, which was guarded heavily, North Larmas-East, the demon kingdom, and the lands controlled by the Wild Elves, who were too dangerous to face head on, even with superior weapons. The Elven Orc War (War of A Million Souls) The place remained in isolated growth from 1350 upward with the residents not caring much of the rest of the world. This remained stable until the 1700s, when the demons wrestled control of North Larmas-West from mankind. During this turmoil, Orcs invaded Adalarn from the south, as they had focused their defenses in the north. These orcs had come from a region now known simply as "Elflands", and were allies of the Demons, but not partners in war. The Elven Orc war went on from 1723-1810 and was a huge influence on culture, art, and performance music of that period. Most paintings done by Forest Elven artists of the 1700s reflected an anti-Orc attitude, depicting them as monsters who terrorize for no reason. Although their were attacks on the kingdom, the downtown sector remained mustly unharmed, and life continued on in a "cold war" style. Most battles were focused in the eastern forests and wastelands. In 1783, however, An elven war hero named Darmos, became a sort of cultural icon, when he single handed rescued 18 elven hostages from the Orcish city/hold of Len'Kaplon and left no elf die. A statue of him was erected in a forest shrine, and soon became a huge attraction, even leading to a museum to be erected as well which still stands. In 1803 however, Adalarn got aid from The Wild Elves when they were convinced that the Orcish lands truely belonged to them. In the battle of Kal'vrone Fields, a wild elf by the name of Jikhal lead an attack on 17 orcish settlements at once destroying them all. This earned him the title Jikhal the bloody in the orcish communities. During this time in a captured region, (taken by demons from humans, who took it from elves, and given to Orcs but now captured back by elves, its all complicated) an elven regiment took their sacred "Wisdom Well" a well that was once used to see the rest of the world from Avalon, and place it promminantly in the center of the main square in Adalarn. Its majesty gave the region a new class, causing architects to redesign newer buildings to compliment it. From there on, Downtown Adalarn had a more high elven feel. At this time through the combined power of High Elves, Forest Elves, and Wild Elves, who's combined territory literally surrounded that of the orcs, the capital of the orcs fell, and eastern orcs were nearly wiped out of existance. The Orcish lands were devided among the elves but mostly left to re-establish their long dead forests. Post War The War however was not won without its costs, and Adalarn felt disjointed and overwhelmed. Aid came in from Mythiel but it wasn't enough to lift the spirits of those who witnessed their friends and family tortured to death. It was decided that they needed a monument, one that they could look up to with pride, one that would last forever. Until then, the king lived in a manor in town, the same as a lord would before the kingdom shrank. King Kanon comissioned the "Victory Palace" to be constructed from the wood of trees felled during battle, as well as overproduced marble for repairs. The palace was finished in 1811, and stood 600 ft (1000 ft above the town) on a cliff from wich Greenwood Falls fell. The Castle was built in the center of thecliff so that the falls fell to its left (right facing it from the town) with the grand Western Mountains in the background. The towns greatest craftsmen worked on it, including Leimos's father, Renus. He was young and handsome at the time, and well known as a "lady's elf". (Working on this boosted his reputation even further in the comming years). The new castle would become an elven icon, and the most promminat, and asthetically pleasing structure in the world. (and the tallest at the time, until the Trevelonian Union tower was built in Colony City). It was built due north of the town, and due west of the Darmos Monument. During this time, a huge economic boom was spawned that would last for the rest of the 1800s. The city was changed even more to reflect the majesty of this new palace resembling giant castle formed trees with "branch porches" and gold turrets. Adalarn went from High Elf to a level even more elegant, combining forest elements with high elf structures. Facades gained superflous decor, and arches were rounded and softened. The kingdom flourished, and went back into isolation. Even contact between Adalarn and Mythiel became rare. The forest elves were happy to live in their own world safe from any enemies. The Neutral Years Following his father's death, Prince Galus took the throne and became King Galus in 1856. his regime was both prosperous and peacefull. In 1933, he comissioned the elven hunter competition, and in 1956, he had a grand ballet hall constructed downtown. The elves of Adalarn eventually went to a barter system using bartering chips only when they had nothing to trade. Killing other elves became entirely forbidden but it didn't matter, as that hadn't been a problem. Galus reigned peacefully until 2202, when he passed the throne to his son, Luhigh. Luhigh continued to rule much the same way, until he died unfortunately in 2291 by falling off the waterfalls. He is known to many as the king who never had a chance, and is considered a tragic figure. His brother Tyrus took over. In 2298, Kipo was born and two years later, his friend Leimos. Under Tyrus, however came many problems. Darkness Returns in 2312, Demons were spotted in the local forests. Elves had started disappearing at night, and King Tyrus became concerned. Rumors also abound that Humans had developed contraptions that rival magical powers. (In truth humans of the west had technology about the level of 1700s-1800s America). In the centuries to come, demon sightings rose to alarming levels. Tyrus, however had devised a plan to protect the city. There were always elven guards posted in the woods for protection, but never organized or well trained. He drew up a declaration in 2401 to create a program known as the Forest Guardians, with a rigourous training program and a trial needed to be completed on entry. Out of every trial, only one elf would be chosen, making the standards incredibly high. This established a virtually unbeatable army that roamed the woods. Kipo's Father was among its earliest ranks. Humans had also been seen, and some had been taking elves away for zoos, and slavery in the west. One of these slavers killed Kipo's mother in a squabble by dove creek. as the years went on this only became worse. More and more elves were lost, and Tyrus took a leave as king in disgrace from his failure to prevent this. In truth, he had been driven mad by demonic influence, and imagined the problem to be entirely his fault. However in respect the throne remained empty and the kingdom was ruled by his son, Prince Adorn. In 2649, it was discovered that Tyrus had indeed become insane, as he was no longer singing songs that made sense. Modernity and Late Times Adalarn continued in this state, for a few hundred years. in the years to come they looked at Kipo, with his ability to grow plants for joy. He decorated the downtown which had almost fallen into disrepair, revitalizing it. However, demon attacks subsided, and Kipo as well as the main population knew little of any threats by 2893. On this year, however, Demons were already begining talks of gathering the power elves to use in a spell to re-pattern the world to be like North Larmas. Kipo and the others lived in peace until 2950, when the events of Nexlor Chronicles occured. As of the year 3000, Adalarn stands heavily damaged but intact. Transportation There are no railroads that run through Adalarn, as there are no longer active railroads in The Phantomlands. Elven soldiers ride on the backs of great bucks, and others use horses and carriages mainly, but usually just horses. Category:Towns Category:Cities Category:Large Cities Category:Kingdoms Of Elves